


Whispers in the Dark

by Shi_Toyu



Series: The FrostIron Collection [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Tony, Evil Tony Stark, Fraternization, Good Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As punishment for attacking Jotunheim, Loki has been banished to Earth with express orders to help his brother and the blonde oaf's precious SHIELD to defend the realm. His ongoing relations with the super villain Iron Man probably isn't doing him any favors though...especially not when the man himself shows up expressing feelings they'd both left unspoken. Maybe Loki should just accept his fate. He'd never been very good at being a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarleyDeadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/gifts).



> So this was actually inspired by the song Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. It also is yet another prompt for Evil!Tony. More to come.

Whispers in the Dark

It sent shivers up Loki's spine to feel his presence, to know the mortal was there even before he could see the man. He turned slowly, taking in his quarters at SHIELD, the addition of fur and tapestries to make it feel more like home. The mortal's cloaking technology was good, but it could only counteract the physical senses and not the magical ones that ran through Loki's veins. Still, it'd taken Loki a minute to notice, having been able to half-way cross the room before picking up on it.

He'd been on Midgard for nearly a year and a half, having agreed to assist Thor in its defense a penance for his crime against the Jontunar. There was nothing he could do for Jotunheim, his destruction too complete, but Thor had begged Odin to give Loki a second chance instead of throwing him in the dungeons, to let him benefit another race instead. Odin, of course, listened the moment it was not Loki speaking in his own defense.

His bitterness towards the All-Father had not faded in the slightest during Loki's banishment. He had come to love Thor again, as one would an over-eager puppy that occasionally proved itself clever. He appreciated the loyalty that Thor had shown after his initial actions, how his brother had gone to great lengths to show that he did not care about Loki's heritage. They weren't through the woods yet, but they were getting better, for sure. Frigga, too, he still loved as a mother.

"It's the magic, isn't it? I fuckin' hate magic."

Ah. There he was. Tony Stark lay sprawled across Loki's bed, the helmet of his Stealth Suit now sitting beside him. He'd designed this one to be extremely low-weight and it was constructed of more fabric than metal, though wires and programing still ran throughout. It wasn't a battle suit and was drastically different from anything else he had created. Loki was pretty sure he was the only SHIELD agent to have ever seen it.

"So I see you have decided to burden me with your glorious presence once more."

He didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice and it did nothing but make Tony's lips quirk upward. They'd always shared a connection through their banter, even before they'd started sleeping together. It probably wouldn't do well for Loki's parole if anyone found out he was having relations with SHIELD's Enemy Number One, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. The Man of Iron had proved himself to be the most fascinating creature in this pitiful Realm.

"Good to see you, too, Cupcake. How's your brother? He took some pretty hard hits in that last scuffle we had."

It was this contradiction in the mortal's character that so thoroughly drew Loki to him. He wouldn't hesitate for a moment to deliver a possibly-fatal blow to those Loki cared for but would turn right around and check to make sure they were okay as soon as the battle was over. He didn't pull his punches with Loki, either, and the god had wound up in medbay on more than one occasion because of it. (And he gave as good as he got, so Loki couldn't exactly be upset.)

Tony never treated him like he was fragile or lesser, just because they were involved with each other. On the field, they were enemies to the core. Off of it, they were fire and ice. Loki could already see the heat in the mortal's eyes as he stood from the bed and approached his lover. His gloves were pulled off and tossed to the side, landing near the helmet. Tanned fingers caressed the side of Loki's face and he leaned into the touch, enjoying the contact. He eyed the mortal before him, noting the tightness in his face. Something was bothering him.

"He has recovered with his usual swiftness. I imagine he will be looking to offer you some payback the next time you face one another. But I don't think that is why you are here. Come, out with it."

He tilted his face to press a kiss into the palm of Tony's hand before turning away and crossing to the small seating area he had off to the side of his quarters. SHIELD had not been generous with their space, but he had done with it what he could. He sank into one of the heavy chairs that had been draped with fur. Just because he had no love for Odin did not mean that he didn't miss the Realm where he had grown up.

Instead of taking the other chair as expected, Tony bent over Loki, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Then he was circling the chair, wrapping his arms around the god from behind and resting his chin on the other's shoulder. It was odd behavior for the mortal, almost clingy, and it made Loki frown. He didn't mind the contact, but it proved more than anything else that there was something not quite right going on.

Another kiss was pressed to the side of his neck and Loki tilted his head away to provide the mortal with better access. If Tony did not wish to talk about it, then there were no words in the Nine Realms that could convince him to. Silence, Loki had learned early on, was the best way to make the mortal open up. So he would wait, the length of his life providing him with plenty of patience.

Tony let out a little huff of hair, tickling Loki's skin and causing a few strands of his hair to flutter out of the way. He hummed softly, a filler noise to stave off the on-coming confession. His fingers found the straps of leather and metal that crisscrossed Loki's chest and gripped them almost desperately. With his face still pressed into the juncture of Loki's shoulder, the mortal finally began to talk.

"Are you happy here?"

Letting his head fall backwards to lay on the other's shoulder, almost a reverse of the mortal's position, Loki made no effort to hide his scowl. It wasn't like Tony could see it anyway, his face hidden as it was.

"Your planet has its own appeal, I suppose. I certainly enjoy the variance in your cultures, as we have nothing of the sort on Asgard. And there is much to learn in your history and sciences. You have been quite instrumental in helping me learn of those. I thank you for it."

"No, I meant...with SHIELD."

Ah. SHIELD had always been a sore spot for Tony, for reasons that were not entirely clear to Loki. He knew that the mortal had discovered things about the organization that made him uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure exactly what they were. One of his occasional allies, the Winter Soldier, also seemed to have a particular issue with the group. Still, it did not explain why he would bring it up now, after they had been together for so long and it hadn't been an issue.

"Why do you ask?"

The arms wrapped around him tightened a bit, as though Tony thought if he squeezed hard enough, Loki would never leave. It was rare for him to show such insecurities and a sick part of Loki cherished the moment of being about to see it. At the very least, it assured him on Tony's affection.

"I love you, Loki."

Silence reigned between them, Loki's eyes widened slightly in shock. Though he was well aware of the fact that they each shared feelings much deeper than their relationship suggested it was the first time either of them had actually said so out loud. They fucked and they talked about science and magic, very occasionally things from their pasts, but there had been no moment when they had become a couple or established any bond of permanence.

"I need more, more than this, more of you." Tony had started speaking again, filling the void Loki had not intended to leave open. "My love is yours for the taking, despite all the lies I tell the world about not giving a shit about anything or anyone. I want to be the one you run to, the one you hold on to. I want to be able to consume you like a fire, and for you to consume me in turn. God, you pretty much already have."

There was an odd sensation in Loki's chest as he listened to the mortal's word, a sort of tugging and desire. He'd had the thought many times during their meetings that he simply wanted to consume the man, to mesh their selves so closely together that they could not be separated, but mortal lives were short and their attentions even more so. He'd known Tony's affections to run deep, but it had not occurred to him that they might actually be on the exact same page.

"Rhodey came over the other night, you know. He's still pissed about the whole 'going supervillain' thing, but he's coming around. We got drunk, like, really drunk, which we tend to do." Tony was rambling, but that was just another thing he tended to do. "We got to talking, and so, of course, I ended up talking about you."

Loki's eyebrows shot up in alarm. If his relationship with Tony was discovered, if SHIELD knew that he was fraternizing with the enemy, he needed to be prepared. The Director had never been a huge fan to begin with and he would take no small pleasure in being able to get Loki out of the way without Thor being able to argue.

"No, no, it's okay! God, you tensed up like a cat over a bathtub! I trust Rhodey, Lokes, he's not gonna say anything."

The, "He knows better," went unsaid.

"The point is, I started saying all this stupid stuff, stuff you'd expect to hear in a book about sparkly vampires for pre-pubescent girls. Or maybe a Harlequin romance novel. Those can get pretty bad about the declarations and idiocy sometimes, too. Not that I read those. I don't. They're only around the mansion 'cause Pepper keeps leaving them there."

Loki was about to redirect the mortal's attention once again when Tony drew a deep, shuddering breath. Suddenly, he was all back to business as he stood, finally releasing the god. He stepped around him to settle in the other chair, avoiding Loki's gaze the entire time. Every feature was lined with the expectation of rejection. Apparently he had not seen the growing connection between them so much as Loki had.

"A lot of it is fuzzy, you know? That happens when I drink with Rhodey, always drink too much. But I remember looking at this vase of flowers and thinking, 'I want to do that for him. I want to turn his tears into roses.' And isn't that just fucking stupid? Like how does that even make sense? But that feeling hasn't changed, not in the slightest."

His eyes finally flickered up to meet Loki's, naked fear broadcasting from within them. Loki leant forward to trail his fingers along Tony's wrist before twining their hands together.

"Good. I should hate to think I was alone in my affections."

He smirked as he watched the understanding dawn on Tony's face. He stood gracefully, each small movement calculated as he pulled Tony up to meet him, one arm wrapping around his waist to pull their bodies flush against each other. He captured Tony's lips in a kiss, fierce but gentle. When they finally parted, Tony was still looking at him with a sense of wonder in his eyes.

"You'll never be alone. Never again, I swear it." He stretched up on his toes to kiss Loki again, just a short one, before pulling away. "But I can't…not while SHIELD…You don't know what they've done, what's inside them!"

The pain was clear in his eyes, the utter agony of denying himself exactly what he wanted. It was the only reason Loki was able to stay sane, to not internalize those words as a slight against himself. It was why they understood each other so well, they shared the same issues.

Loki had never been fond of SHIELD to begin with, only falling in with them because they housed his brother's teammates. He did not answer to them, was not an agent. Truth be told, he was only a tentative ally at best, which probably leant itself to Fury's dislike for his general being. Loki certainly didn't trust the organization.

He'd learned long ago that any force that hoarded so much technology and intelligence was bound to become corrupt at one point or another. (And he politely ignored that it was often he who had corrupted such things in the past.) Even if their intentions were for the best, it often led to disaster eventually. The road to Hell, and all that, as the mortals said.

Tony, though, he trusted implicitly, which was extremely rare and odd for him. He had come to know the mortal, though, in ways more intimate than even their carnal meetings. He'd stolen into the man's head as he slept and felt his very heart. It was the absolute first thing he had done once he'd figured out his own desires. Because, really, Loki was just a distrustful asshole and he wasn't letting himself go all in unless he could be sure he wouldn't get hurt…again.

So if Tony said that SHIELD was a problem, a danger, then Loki didn't need to know exactly what it was that made them that way. It would come in handy, sure, but it wasn't a necessity. Besides, Loki knew Tony well enough to know that the other would tell him, likely sooner rather than later once his next words were out in the open.

"Very well, then, let them burn."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out zombified419's work for this collection as well! She's great and her Evil!Tony fic is one of my all-time favorites!


End file.
